The Embodiments of the present invention disclosure relate to a rigid flexible printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, importance of miniaturization, thinness, and an appearance design of electronic products has been increased. In order to implement the electronic product satisfying these requirements, the importance of a printed circuit board inserted into the electronic product has been emphasized. In accordance with the miniaturization and the thinness of the electronic product, a rigid flexible printed circuit board has been used as a board inserted into the electronic product. The rigid flexible printed circuit board has been efficiently used by dividing it into a rigid part on which a sensor and a component are mounted and a flexible part which is a bent part, in order to be efficiently disposed in a narrow space.